Mushrooms and Magic
by Kuroshitsujifan10
Summary: Zoey, Rythian, and Teep are all back together in Blackrock hold and life has resumed in it's (somewhat) normal state. But a surpise attack from Sips. co and another from Duncan shatter everything, but this time, will they ever be able to pick up the pieces again?
1. Chapter 1

"Rythian!" shouted Zoey as she ran through the halls of Blackrock castle, feet clanking against the marble floors. "Look what I found!" Rythian turned away from his magical studies for a moment to look at her. "Look! it's a yellow mushroom!" she held it in her hands carefully. "What?!" said Rythian clearly confused. As far as he knew, there was no such thing as a yellow mushroom. "where did you find it?" he asked suspiciously. "Well, I found it near some giant sheep and columns and stuff, and also-" She stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide in fear. "Zoey? Zoey, what is it?!" exclaimed Rythian worriedly. she didn't reply, she just ran out of the room mysteriously. Rythian ran after her, all the while calling her name. When he caught up to her outside, he saw that their entire base was was surrounded by a force field. "You were right Ken..." Zoey said dazedly. "Ken?" was all that Rythian could say. "Oh... right. Ken is the... mushroom." She said, still in a daze. What was going on? Everything was happening very quickly. First Zoey comes with a strange yellow mushroom, Ken, apparently, then she goes all silent and scared, and now there's a giant force field around the base. Well, there's only one person that he knew that can build a force field besides Zoey. the Mad Scientist himself, Duncan.

**Cliffie! Okay, if you've seen the most recent episode of the Blackrock chronicles: Rising series, then you know where the mushroom is from. Nest chapter will be up soon, and reviews are appreciated! bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Zoey's Perspective~

Oh dear. This was bad. Very, very bad. The day started out normally, I had gone adventuring, talked to some mushrooms, watched Teep take down some spiders, then showed Rythian my new Mushroom, but then Ken told me that bad things were coming, I almost didn't believe him, but seeing that familiar blue glow around our base… I knew what it was even before I reached the door. Duncan… it had to have been Duncan, he's the only one capable of something like this, but why? This was just so… out of the blue! My thoughts were interrupted by the flickering on of a monitor nearby. I went to examine it, and found a message on the screen. _Surprise._ Only one word. But what could that mean? A surprise like a present? Or maybe…. A surprise attack!

"Rythian! It's a-"

"Surprise attack, I know."

"How do you know?!"

"Maybe it's because there's a sword at his throat?"

"Yeah, maybe.. WAIT, WHAT?!" I exclaimed, I knew that voice, but it wasn't Duncan, it was Sjin! I ran over to where Rythian was, only to find Sjin behind him, an Iron sword at his throat. Where was Teep? He was supposed to protect us!

"Oh and don't worry about your little dinosaur, Sips has him taken care of." Said Sjin, smirk evident on his face.

"What do you want?!" I screamed, they couldn't do this! Not to Teep, and definitely not to Rythian!

"Well, we heard that a certain mushroom-obsessed Mage had become even better with science than Duncan, and we just so happened to be in need of some defense in our headquarters. So, what so you say, huh? Will you build it for us?" replied Sjin, looking at me like he actually expected me to say yes. Has he gone all crazy-town banana-pants?!

"I would never do such a silly thing!" I exclaimed confidently.

"Well then Rythian and Teep are going to join Gilbert!" Said Sjin, angrily.

"How did you know about Gilbert?!" I shouted, feeling quite unsure of myself.

"Let's just say I have… sources. Now, either you come with us, or your friends die, you choice!" He said, in an oddly happy tone.

"Zoey, don't say yes!" Rythian shouted, before being quieted down by Sjin's sword pressed closer to his throat, drawing blood. I couldn't… I just couldn't let them die.

"I'll come, just let them go!" I finally screamed. This couldn't be happening. No.. Why?! I had just escaped Jeff a week ago, and now this?! I just hope Rythian and Teep are okay after this. Sjin is going to let me go after this… right?

"I knew that you weren't as stupid as the people you travel with." Said Sjin as he released Rythian from his grasp.

"Zoey!" Rythian shouted, running towards me.

"I'm sorry, Rythian, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let you die and-"I was on the verge of tears before I was interrupted by Rythian.

"It's okay Zoey, I promise, I promise you'll be okay." Then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I promise I'll save you." I didn't want to leave him. I was going to come back. I had to come back.

"Well? Come on! Our base isn't going to defend itself! Hurry up!" yelled Sjin. I let go of Rythian and went with Sjin as he pulled out a portal gun (A/N yes, in this they have that mod) and shot a portal into the wall of Blackrock, leading to , I assume. He stepped through, then I did.

"I'll be back." Was all I said to Rythian before stepping through. I hope it's true.

~Rythian's Perspective~

She stepped through the portal and I ran after her, trying to catch up to her. I couldn't let her go, who knows what they'll do to her? The portal closed before I could reach it and it left me banging on the Basalt walls, trying to get back to her. I shouldn't have let her leave! Now… I don't know if I'll ever see her again. No! I promised her that I'd save her! I can't just leave her at the hands of Sjin! She said she'd be back. I hope so. I couldn't live without her. Already, I miss her. She doesn't even know that I need her. If only she knew….. that I love her.

**Aww… I'm getting the feels, you guys. Second Chapter of "Mushrooms and Magic" for everyone who actually reads this. Flames are to be SHUNNED, SHUNNED I TELL YOU! Reviews are appreciated and suggestions are cool too! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Guys, here's the 3****rd**** Chapter of "Mushrooms and Magic" I hope you like It!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters **

~Nilesy's Perspective~

I had finally gotten my job as a pool boy for Sjin and Sips back, and was currently fixing a "Minor" leak in the pipes, and by "minor" I mean that all of the water had drained out of the pool and was now pooling underneath the pipes in an underground cavern. I was working underground when I heard Sjin's voice from above me, but it was pretty muffled, so I couldn't understand him. There was also a female's voice with him. Is that Minty? No, it sounded very angry. Maybe Hannah? No, she was probably tending to Owl Island right now. Was it…Zoey? No, that's ridiculous, Zoey would never come here, she hates , but that has to be her voice. I went back up to the surface to investigate. I found Sjin yanking Zoey along by her wrist.

"You know, I'm glad Duncan lent us that little force field generator so we could keep Rythian in his little castle, and you here." Said Sjin as he smirked. Had he kidnapped Zoey?

"You are going to let me go back after I do this defense system thing, right?" asked Zoey, unsure of herself. Had she come here on her own?! I had to go ask Rythian, but wait, He's in that force field thing. I'll just ask Zoey after Sjin has left her. Oh dear, this isn't a good situation, is it?

~Zoey's Perspective~

This was horrible. Sjin was roughly tugging me by my wrist to their storage area, I think, and pushed me inside.

"Take what you need, if you take any more, well… let's just say you _will_ regret it." He said, exiting the building. I ran towards the door, trying to open it, but it was an iron door, and locked from the outside. Ohhh I hate this so much. I looked through the chests to find necessary materials when I heard the door open again.

"I'm just getting the stuff I need, go away." To whoever was at the door, Sjin, I assumed.

"Zoey? Why are you here?" said a familiar Scottish voice. Nilesy!

"Oh my gosh! Nilesy! What are you doing here?!" I said excitedly, maybe he could get me out of here!

"I work here. Where are Rythian and Teep?" He asked confusedly. I explained everything that had happened to him.

"Well, I could get you out, if you want." He offered.

"Of course!" I said, as if that answer wasn't obvious.

"I don't think so." Said Sjin's voice from behind Nilesy. What?! Where did he come from?!

"Nilesy, you're fired. Zoey…" he said, before he backhanded me across the face.

"Sjin!" said Nilesy before being pushed back into a portal leading to who knows where. My check hurt. A lot.

"You think that you can escape? Ha, don't make me laugh, either you build our defense system, or we'll kill your little dinosaur and Rythian too."

"Why are you so cruel?" I asked before being backhand again. He was evil before, but not _this _evil.

"Shut up and build." He said harshly, then he shoved me back into the building. Why? Why was this happening to me? I miss Rythian. I miss Blackrock. I want to go home….

**Sorry for abusing Zoey, I know, I know, Things will get better (Maybe) for everyone. But that attack from Duncan hasn't happened yet, has it? Find out in the next Chapter! Reviews are appreciated and Suggestions are awesome too. Adios! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay welcome to the fourth chapter of Mushrooms and Magic. This chapter is a bit longer than the others.**

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine!**

* * *

~Rythian's Perspective~

Questions raced through my mind. How was Zoey doing? What was happening to Zoey? My head hurt from the flurry of thoughts, mostly about Zoey. I can't believe I let her go. She slipped out of my grasp again. The first time I was just so upset that she had been doing science in secret… that she left me, and I was just so alone, and when I found out that she visited Duncan, I thought that maybe I'd have to battle with Zoey one day, but instead of being alongside her, I'd be against her, and that thought was horrifying. And the nuke under our base, under the only reminder of her that I had, was just terrifying. But she came back. She was finally back, and she brought Teep too, and everything was fine and peaceful again, but this… this had to happen… and now, I don't know if I'll ever see her again, I'm trapped inside this force field, after all.

A familiar blur of green came to my side, searching frantically for something or someone. "Teep, she's gone." I said, but I wished I were lying. Suddenly I was sitting in shade, I looked up, only to find a figure had put a block of dirt on the force field above me and was making it's way down the side of the force field. I saw the faint outline of a nametag above it, and I think it says… Nilesy! He's here? As he reached the ground, I ran to the edge of the force field to see him. "Rythian!" I heard him say from the other side.

"Nilesy!" I replied, confirming my original thoughts.

"I saw Zoey! She's at !" He said worriedly.

"I know…. " I tried to say, but trailed off.

"It's terrible! Sjin is-" He started, but I cut him off.

"What?! What is that bastard doing to her?!" I screamed. How dare he do anything to her!

"He's abusing her! He's hitting her and kicking her and-" Before he could continue I cut him off again.

"WHAT?! That bastard thinks that he can do that to Zoey! How dare he!" I yelled. I knew this was a bad idea! She doesn't even have any weapons or armor or anything! Why did I let her leave? She might never come back! I promised…. I promised that she'd be okay. I'm such a liar.

~Zoey's Perspective~

It had been a week since I had left- no- been dragged out of Blackrock, and things didn't get any better. I had a self-sustaining force field set up and a few Tesla coils too, but Sjin wasn't letting me go! Sips was away on a business trip or something, so he wasn't around. I want to go home! It hurt to get up in the morning, I had bruises all over both my arms and legs, and whenever I fell down, Sjin would just kick my stomach, so that hurt too. I want to get out of here…. Rythian….. you promised me….. You promised…. Then I blacked out.

~Duncan's Perspective~

I traveled over to Blackrock castle to investigate the spikes in magical energy that had been appearing on my scanners recently. Normally magical energy just stays the same, but over the past week, it's been dropping and rising like crazy! First there's just nothing, then it's like 10 nova cataclysms at once!

As I reached Basalt castle, it was covered with a force field, I noticed. It wasn't Zoey, Rythian wouldn't have let her, and Rythian can hardly operate a steam engine! Perhaps sjin put that force field I lent him to good use. I pulled a remote out of my inventory, after all, I'm not stupid, I wouldn't give those dirt-slinging idiots a force field without being able to operate it myself! Landing nest to the force field, I saw Rythian and Teep. Rythian looked worse then usual, and Teep was trying to break the force field with his arrows. There were hundreds of broken arrows surrounding one area. The force field didn't even look scratched. I looked over to Rythian who had his head in his hands.

"Rythian?" I asked cautiously. I wondered where Zoey was.

"Duncan!" he said, purple eyes gleaming with rage.

"What have you done to her, huh? Have you gotten Sjin to kidnap her and abuse her? Is that what you'd do just to get me?!" He screamed, banging on the force field with his fists.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Where's Zoey?" I questioned.

"Didn't you hear me? She's with Sjin because of you!" He screeched. Sjin has her? I can't leave her with that idiot.

"Fine, fine. I hear you." I replied. He was hurting my ears.

"Let me out of here! I have to get Zoey!" He almost pleaded. Wow, Rythian would never do something like that unless he really needed to. However, Zoey is very skilled with technology, and I could use an extra hand around the castle… I'll just take Zoey for myself.

"Since you currently unable to save your own apprentice, I'll just take her."

"What?! You can't have Zoey! Just let me out! DUNCAAAAAN!" He screamed at me

"Have fun rotting in there, Rythian." I said as I left. Off to Sips. co I go.

~Rythian's Perspective~

I couldn't believe him. Duncan was going to take Zoey. My Zoey. I really might never see her again. Her red hair, her laugh, her odd-but-adorable obsession with mushrooms. I couldn't let her go, I wanted to go over to Sips. co right now and save her, but I can't and now… now Duncan is going to save her. Not me. She'll never come back, after all, she does love science. Maybe if I hadn't let myself be ambushed by Sjin, if I hadn't even started all of this revenge stuff, maybe She'd be right next to me still. No. I would never want to lose all of the precious memories of her. I had to get out of here!

I tried to remember what Zoey had said about force fields before. "There has to be power, and the bigger the field, the more power it needs." This kind of force field would need a lot of power, but where?

'Teep, help me look for a source of power!" I said to Teep. We looked around for several hours before we found a couple of solar panels, at least I think they were solar panels… Teep and I broke them quickly. I hope that worked. I really, really hope that worked. I ran out side to find the force field completely gone. YES! Now I have to go get Zoey!

~Zoey's perspective~

Another day of pain. It hurt just to smile now, not that I had a reason to anymore. There was no more Teep, or Fishton, or even Rythian. It was just punch, then kick, then punch. A knock on the door brought me out of my daze. "zoey?" was that… Duncan?

"Duncan? Is that you?" I wondered.

"Yeah! Here, let me help you out of there." He said. I knew I shouldn't really accept help from Duncan, but there was no other option.

"okay, thanks." I said hesitantly as he opened the reinforced door.

"Hey zoey, I wanted to ask you…" He started.

"Yeah, what?" I replied.

"Will you be my apprentice instead of Rythian's?" he asked. Wait, what?!

"I can't! of course! Hanks for saving me and everything, but I can't leave Rythian!" I said confidently.

"Okay." He said, and then left. That was weird. I didn't think Duncan would be so okay with it, but never mind, I had to find Rythian! Owww, it still hurts to walk….

* * *

**Yay! Rythian's free and so is Zoey, but what about Sjin and Duncan….. you didn't think I was letting them off that easy did you? MWHAHA! Mkay guys, reviews and suggestions are appreciated, but flames are to be SHUNNED! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Mushrooms and Magic! Things are changing, but for the better or for the worse? Don't ask me, I don't know either!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. I wish I did but I don't. T_T**

* * *

~Duncan's Perspective~

I flew away quickly. I hope she doesn't believe that this I have finished this argument, because it definitely wasn't. Just because she refused my generous offer of becoming my apprentice, and I just can't believe that she would say no because, unlike Rythian who probably only encourages magic, I would allow her to practice in any field she wants, and I would even allow her to play with her mushrooms! She could refuse all she wants, but I sure as hell wasn't letting Zoeya Proasheck, skilled Technomage and that blasted Rythian's current apprentice, slip out of my grasp.

~Rythian's Perspective~

I was completely out of power. My Klein star was drained, I was out of redstone and glowstone. Basically, I had to run all the way to . My legs were tired and I still hadn't made it to their base! Duncan had probably already gotten there, and she had probably accepted his offer, I mean, why wouldn't she have? She could do all the magic and science she wants over there, while I was always so adamant on magic and only magic. I promised to myself, if Zoey came back, I would let her do all the science she wants. I know that I already said that once, back when she came back from that "Brown mushroom prison" or whatever, but I was still… still just so stubborn about things, but this time… this time I'll make sure to let her do Science, and talk with her mushrooms, and do all of her weird hobbies, because even though she's crazy, she's my kind of crazy.

"Rythian!" shouted a voice from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where, but it sounded familiar. Could it be…

"Zoey?" I said cautiously.

"Rythian!" she said as she ran out from behind a tree, then proceeding to hug me. I could feel heat rushing to my face. I'm glad I wear this mask, it hides embarrassment, among other things.

"Zoey, what happened?! You're all bruised and bloody!" I said, voice full of concern. It was true, since she looked like a mess. She had dark circles under her eyes, and both her arms and legs were battered and cut. I swear, when I get my hands on Sjin, I'm going to-

"Rythian, it was terrible! S-Sjin kept on hitting me and k-kicking me a-and I c-couldn't even-" she had completely collapsed into tears by now and was crying into my chest. I couldn't push her away, not that I wanted to, and we just stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word. It was painful for me to see her like this, so helpless and weak. It didn't suit her at all. She should always be strong and happy, and it hurt to see her cry and not know how to help her. All I could do was comfort her.

"Hey, Zoey?" I said gently, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" she replied, separating her tear-ridden face from my shirt, and looking me in the eyes.

"Maybe we should go back to Blackrock. After all, Teep and the mooshrooms are waiting for you." I said, partially joking.

"Y-yeah!" she said, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Perhaps things can turn out in my favor for once in my life, but that's not likely. What if this happens again? Maybe she should know how I feel about science, and her mushrooms, and how I feel about… her.

"Z-zoey, um, before we go back, there's something I have to tell you." I said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Umm, well, I just want you to know, that I'm okay with your science and your mushrooms and even your odd hobbies, and I know I've said it before, but I mean it this time." I said confidently.

"Oh, umm, wow, thanks Rythian." She said.

" Oh, and another thing, uhh, well, I…" I couldn't say it. I would go against Sjin, Duncan, and anyone else in a heartbeat, but I couldn't even tell Zoey that I…

"Umm, hello? Minecraftia to Rythian? Are you okay?" asked Zoey. I decided to simply abandon the conversation. The walk back to Blackrock was filled with silence.

"Rythian, where's Teep? I thought you said he was- OOMPH!" was all she could say before being tackle-hugged by Teep. Maybe things will go back to normal after all.

* * *

**Oh, Silly Rythian, if I made your life perfect, we wouldn't have a story, would we? MWAHAHA! And everyone's favorite, Nilesy, will reappear next chapter, so don't worry. Alright, you know the routine, reviews, suggestions, and favorites are appreciated! Oh, and, if you even read this, let me know if you want me to answer any questions you reviewees ( I don't think that's a word, but OH WELL!) might have. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the 6th chapter of Mushrooms and Magic! Oh, and, before I forget, to reply to AwesomeOshawatt87's review, I just think that he was hesitant at first, but then agreed to go along with Sjin because he kept pestering him about it. Plus I'm a bit of a Sjips shipper, so I also think that Sips doesn't want to upset Sjin. that's just my take on things, sorry if it wasn't to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

* * *

~Zoey's Perspective~

I was finally out, and back at Blackrock! It was so great to be home with all of the mooshrooms and the golems and Ringo too! It was even better to be reunited with the awesomest dinosaur you'll ever see, okay, maybe the only dinosaur you'll ever see, but Teep's still and awesome friend and guard/ archer. Rythian was here too, and even though every part of my body was aching, we were together, and that's what's important, right? And I was only gone for about... a week, i think, though it passed slowly. I'm a bit suspicious on why Duncan was able to just zoom in, right past my defenses, and open my cell door without even a single alarm being raised, and also why Sjin wasn't there, or Sips, for that matter, Sjin said he was on a business trip, but how can he be at Blackrock one second, then off in some other place the next? It's a bit fishy... Fish! Fishton! where is he? where did I leave him? probably in my bedroom, now that I think about it. What was I thinking about earlier? Oh well, it probably wasn't important.

* * *

~Nilesy's perspective~

" that will be one diamond, miss." I said to Minty as she purchased one of my portable pools. I had gone back to Owl Island, and had almost forgotten about Zoey being held hostage in . almost. I hope she's okay, i mean, Zoey's so nice, i don't thinks she should be treated like that. Oh well, I'll just fly over to Blackrock to see how things are going, Riiight after this portable pool sale.

"Okay, here you go! Thanks, Nilesy!" said Minty as she left the pool shack with a bucke- er- portable pool in her hand.

"You're welcome! Bye!" I replied. It was nice to have customers, and to have people to talk to. Hannah was in her tree house/ wooden platforms/ tree base thing tending to crops and the owls. Well, it didn't seem like there was anyone else coming so... I may as well go now.

I left a note on the corner of my shack saying: At Blackrock, don't let anyone take my precious pools!

* * *

~Rythian's perspective~

Something bad was going to happen. I knew that peace and happiness like this never lasted. Back in the old world, It was easy and carefree, until Sjin and Duncan decided to had that stupid fight and destroy everyone and everything, without any regard for anyone or anything. Then Zoey fell out of the sky, and I had finally found a true friend, and Teep, even though he shot Zoey, came along and brightened up my dreary life even more, but then they... left me. It felt so dark. I thought that they had betrayed me, and that I might actually be alone... forever. But then they were back, and even with the nuke under Blackrock, things were great. And then this happened. It isn't possible for me to have a happy ending, is it? just a continuous cycle of joy to pain. But at least I could enjoy this happiness while it lasts.

"Zoey, what do you want to do now?" I questioned.

"Well, since I refined my skills over at ," she said, somehow without a hint of hatred, as if she had already forgiven them." I wanted to see if I could solve the problem and bing-bang-boom our problem is gone, er, actually without the boom." she wanted to get rid of the nuke? was that even possible?

"Are you sure about that Zoey?" I asked her. This didn't seem like a good idea.

"Of course, Rythian. I'm a Scientist now! Er, but I still like magic too! Magic is cool!" She exclaimed. I wasn't sure if I should allow this, but Zoey probably did get a bit of experience in , even though Sjin, that bastard, abused her constantly. I'm not even sure how she can say the name of that place without even a hint of malice! I shouldn't really expect Zoey to be hateful, after all, Zoey being mean or hateful was about as possible as me going over to for milk and cookies, what I mean by that is that it's not possible at all. I always wonder what goes on in her head, and how she's just so... random.

"Uhh, Rythian, I need stuff, i don't know what kind of stuff, but i need it!" she exclaimed while attempting to build a force field generator.

"don't you know what you need?" I asked, after all, she was the "scientist" here.

"Uhh, well, I know that it requires metal... stuff." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alrighty then, after rewatching the entire Blackrock chronicles for, like, the fourth time, I decided to add a new chapter with, drumroll please... Nilesy! And he'll be back in the next chapter too! Okay, you know the gist, Reviews, suggestions, and PM's are greatly appreciated! Buuuuut, Flames ARE NOT. They make me want to sit in a corner and cry all day. just kidding! that only happens when I read the fifth chapter of "95% Zoethian One-shots" by Shadowshinigamiwolf. Just thinking about it makes me sad... alright, now i bid you, Adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Welcome to the seventh chapter of Mushrooms and Magic! I hope you enjoy it! By the way...**

**To OnlyNeeded151~ Thanks for your support! You're Awesome!**

**To AwesomeOshawatt87~ Oh... Okay! Now I'm happy again! Woohoo! *Waves arms around like a maniac***

**To Gravityfallz~ Oh he will be coming...soon *Insert maniacal laugh here***

**To Guest( i don't know who you are, sorry!)~ that would be a good Idea, BUT then everything gets solved easily and we wouldn't really have a story, now would we. Awesome concept, though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING. AT ALL. NOTHING**

* * *

~Rythian's perspective~

Finally, Zoey figured out how to make a force field generator, though she refused my help, even though I offered it several times. Instead she's using "Fishton" the fish harmonica as an adviser. I seriously doubt her sanity sometimes. Now I'm just stuck upstairs with Teep, who, even though she was downstairs, looked like he missed Zoey. I, on the other hand, was slightly irritated. Why wouldn't Zoey let me help? I knew a... fair amount of science, I just preferred not to use it because it was destructive and wasteful, and the fact that magic was better. I wasn't completely clueless. I just wish that... she'd let me help her. This is my castle too, she's not the only one who wants to keep it intact, besides, she had been down there for several hours now, I wonder if she's lonely. I know I am. A mute dinosaur is not the best conversation partner. I went down to check on her, cautiously opening up the door that separated me from her.

"Zoey?" I asked. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Zoey? Zoey where are you?" I shouted, trying to find her.

"Zoey?! Are you here?!" I yelled as I flew around the cavern to find her. She couldn't be gone again... She wouldn't have left me... would she? No, of course not. After all, she was so happy to be back... what if... what if she did accept Duncan's offer to be his apprentice, and she was just tricking me this whole time! That couldn't be true. Maybe she just left to find some more materials, and she'll be back soon. Yeah, that's probably what happened. I'll just wait for her. She'll be back. She has to come back...

* * *

~Zoey's Perspective~

I had been working on the nuke for hours, but nothing was working, and even though I did have one solution to the problem, it was only a last resort, and I really hoped it wouldn't come to that. This is driving me crazy! Even Fishton doesn't have any more ideas. Rythian kept on offering his help, but I could handle this by myself... right? there were no options, no alternatives, no other solution, and even though I knew that it would eventually come to this, I really wished it wouldn't. I guess i didn't really have a choice, I had to go ask Duncan for help. He was the only one who could help, and I didn't think that he would be upset or anything after I turned him down. Everything would be fine! Duncan would help with the bomb, Blackrock would be safe, and everything was back to normal! I'm sure that's what's going to happen! Yeah! Although I did have to get out of the castle without Rythian knowing... I'll just dig my way out. I flew all the way over to Duncan's castle which, surprisingly,didn't have the force field surrounding it. I knocked on the door.

"Duncan!" I shouted. "Duncan are you in there?!" suddenly, the gigantic wooden doors opened, just like they did when I had come here the last time. Duncan walked out, though his hair was disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days.

"oh, it's you Zoey." He said tiredly.

"Um, hi, Duncan, uh, are you okay?" I knew Rythian would strongly disapprove of this, but he did "save" me from , so I couldn't just stand here doing nothing.

"Why do you care?" he said bitterly. I was surprised at first, I thought he was okay with my answer to his offer.

"Well, you don't look very healthy and-" he cut me off

"Don't you have some magical crap to do with Rythian? Why are you here anyways?" He sounded very threatening and quite frankly, he sounded scary.

"Gosh, duncan, well, I came over here to, um..." I wasn't sure if I should ask, after all, he was not in the best of moods.

"Just finish your damn sentence!" he shouted.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldhelpwiththenukeunderblackr ock!" I shouted out. This was not a good idea.

"What?" he asked in a slightly gentler tone.

"I was wondering if you could help with the, um, nuke under Blackrock."

"Why?" he asked. "Why should I help someone who completely rejected me?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Gee, I didn't know it hurt him that much. I actually... almost... felt kind of bad for him. I mean, he doesn't have anyone else in this big castle of his, i bet he's just lonely.

"sorry." I said. his rage filled eyes seemed to soften, and he looked quite sad. Almost like a kicked puppy.  
he didn't reply back. He walked into his castle, and I followed him because, well, what else would I do? The wooden gate closed behind me and I walked through the courtyard behind him.

"well Duncan, could you help me with the nuke? It'd be really nice and-"

I was interrupted by something on my face, my lips to be precise. Duncan had smashed his face into mine, suddenly. What the heck was wrong with him?! I pulled away quickly, and as I turned around, I saw the face of a very angry and heartbroken Rythian.

* * *

~Rythian's Perspective~

I went to go search for Zoey, after all, she couldn't still be looking for stuff, could she? I searched everywhere, but with no sight of my fiery-haired apprentice. I only had one more place to look. Duncan's castle. I flew over there, hoping to see nothing but a force field and an almost-empty castle, but I saw a flicker of a red cape and I knew that Zoey was there. Why would she go to Duncan? After I had offered countless times, too. Relax, she's probably just didn't have another option, even though I could have helped. It's fine. Oh, who am I kidding?! It's not fine in any definition of the word! My Zoey was in his castle for advice that I could have given her! I flew up higher to get a better view of what was happening. as soon as I flew above the castle walls I could them clearly. I wish I hadn't. I saw that disgusting scientist kissing Zoey, who had pulled away by the time I flew down there. This was just... just... unforgivable. I was almost fine with her getting advice from him, but to see her kissing Duncan was... Heartbreaking and disgusting. She knew very well how much I despised him, and yet still... the betrayal stabbed at my heart viciously, tearing it to pieces. She turned around and saw me, and she looked shocked. Probably because of me finally finding out about whatever "this" was. I could barely even look at her face.

"Rythian I-" she tried to say, but I didn't want to hear any more of her lies.

"You know what, Zoey," I spat out her name like poison in my mouth, " you can stay here with your scientist boyfriend all you want, but consider yourself evicted from Blackrock castle."

"But Rythian, you can't-" she tried again.

"If you ever show your face around there again," I paused, trying to hold all of my emotions inside," I will not hesitate to personally run you through with my Katar." I finished. I was done with this. I was done with her. I left his disgusting castle and flew back to blackrock. I almost didn't notice the silent tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Awww! poor Rythian. I'm not sure where Nilesy went. I guess he'll pop up next time! An emotional chapter, but I am not very good with emotions. If you think it was crappy, I might agree with you. Plus my brain has also taken a vacation during my stay in Vegas. Kya! so many things to do! Almost no time for technology, but I love you guys too much for that. (Plus I can't function without a computer for a day.) Alrighty, Reviews, favorites, follows, etc. Is very much appreciated, you guys are awesome! Adios amigos! (can you tell I got a C in spanish? :p)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to upload this, please don't kill me! Just kidding!

Lorna~ Of course they'll be another one, silly! I would just leave you hanging! And yeah, I'm a yognaught!

I'll Duna60~ Sorry, for some reason, the spell-check only periodically works so... yeah. Thank you!

ShadowShinigamiWolf~ Kya! Thank you so much! I really love your fanfictions! (Though they make me cry sometimes T_T) I'm so happy!

SpiritedandLoyal~ I can totally agree! I was almost done with the chapter when I read this, and I was thinking, "Hmm, that's a good idea! I should include it somehow!" And I did! Thanks for the Idea!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own ANYTHING.

* * *

~Rythian's Perspective~

The flight back to Blackrock was full of emotions that I hoped I would never have to feel again. Anger. Sadness. Heartbreak. Tears clouded my eyes and stung as the dripped down my face. I shouldn't be crying. Why am I crying? Because of her. Everything was because of her. How had I tricked myself into thinking that maybe someone would stay with me? How could I be so foolish? Anger bubbled up inside of me, making me clench my fists in fury. I trusted her. I gave her anything she could've ever wanted, but she still ran to that... to that pathetic bastard, Duncan. I hated her. Any feeling of affection gone in the blink of an eye. She had made it very clear that she could never love me back. She was nothing to me. Nothing. This is what happens when I allow stupid emotions like "love" to cloud my vision. All that can ever come out of it is pain. The monster never gets a happy ending. I would never get a happy ending. I arrived at the partially destroyed castle, only to see the face of a familiar dinosaur. I didn't want anyone anymore. I pointed my red katar at him.

"Get out." I said harshly. He looked at me strangely, like he didn't understand.

"GET OUT!" I screamed swiping my katar at him. He gave me one last, sorrowful look before running off. Now I was alone. Alone in this castle that she had helped to build. Everywhere I looked, painful memories emerged. No. No! NO! I swung my blade at the walls, destroying rooms and furniture. Get out! I don't want these memories in my head, I don't want to remember her. I don't want feel happy again. I don't want to feel _anything_ ever again. Everything was getting blurry, and I dropped to the floor in a pathetic mass of flesh, only uttering a single word before passing out completely.

"Zoey..."

~Zoey's Perspective~

"Rythian!" I screamed out to the exiting mage, tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision. This couldn't be happening... No... I came here to make things better and now... and now everything was ruined.

"RYTHIAN!" I screamed one last time before collapsing onto the floor. How could I have screwed things up so much? I never wanted this to happen. Everything was supposed to be fine. I was gonna come here and fix the nuke, and everyone would be happy, and no one would have to worry about it anymore! And Rythian would finally be happy, but now he hates me, and everything is just... just screwed up. I turned around to see Duncan, wearing a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Now that that's over with, why don't we look at that little nuke of yours?" he said, still grinning. what was wrong with him? How could he be so... so _evil_? He began laughing. He kept laughing like a madman. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop myself from slapping him. He stood still for a moment and just stared at me, then started laughing again.

"you're crazy!" I screamed at him. I've almost never yelled at anyone before, but he had just destroyed everything I had been trying to protect, not to metion the fact that he... ugh... kissed me. Just the memory was disgusting. I ran to get out of this place, but found that the force field had been activated, leaving me trapped, once again.

"NO! NOOO!" I screamed to no one in particular. Trapped by a madman again, but this time, Rythian won't come save me. Heck, he might even be happy that I'm here, he might be thinking "Now I don't have to deal with her and her ridiculous mushrooms", even though he did say he was fine with it before... but now... He probably hates me, no, he does hate me. I could hear Duncan's crazed laughter from behind me. I didn't want this. Rythian... please... come back... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. My eyes were full of tears as I banged on the force field, even though it stung my fists.

"I'm afraid," Duncan said from behind me," That you're trapped. And don't worry, even if Rythian does forgive you, which is unlikely, I don't think that a pile of ashes can be much of a savior." I realized what he was going to do. He was going to blow up Blackrock.

"You can't do this! Please!" I begged. Even if he despised me, even if he hated me from the depths of his heart, I could never wish harm on him. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, least of all him. I just wanted him back.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a say in the matter, dear." Dear? What's with that? What has happened to him? The last time I came here, he was kind and sweet, and I couldn't even see how Rythian could hate him so much, but now... now he really was a mad scientist.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded, trying, and failing, to keep the growing fear out of my voice. I had just recovered from the scars I gained from , I didn't want any more, physical or mental.

"You know damn well why I'm doing this!" He screamed. "Your little clueless act might work with Rythian, but it sure as hell won't work with me!" Clueless act? I'm not clueless! A bit inexperienced maybe but...

"I don't know so why won't you-" I began before realizing that Duncan was looking though his bag, and not even paying attention to me anymore. He brought out a remote with a single, red button on it.

"Please, you can't do this! Please!" I begged, but he didn't listen.

"I just want you to know, Zoey Proasheck," He spat out my name like poison, " That this is all. your. fault." He pressed the button, and I could feel the shockwave that came, seconds later. He had actually done it. He had destroyed Blackrock. The very reason I came the to this horrid castle in the first place... was gone. And so was Teep, and anyone else around there. And so was Rythian. Rythian was... Dead. there was no way around it, He was gone, dead, a pile of ash among the rubble, just... nothing. And he never even knew. He never even knew that I didn't love Duncan, or that I would never betray him, or that I was only here to keep him safe. He would never know... that I loved him. I always prided myself on being an optimist 24/7, but now... It seemed like hope was gone. Rythian Enderborn, the one person who could keep me down-to-earth and calm, the one person who almost never doubted my crazy, mushroom-centered ideas, the one person who was willing to give up his entire science-hating lifestyle for me was...gone.

"RYTHIAN! RYTHIAN, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had killed him. I don't know how, but I had driven Duncan to this, I had made him push that button. It was all my fault. I cried. I cried for Blackrock, for Teep, for the animals. I cried for Rythian. I cried because they were gone, and because I had killed them. Duncan simply watched from behind me, smirking. I hated this. I hated myself. I hated everything. This morning, I could smile widely and truthfully, but now... I had almost forgotten how.

In a matter of hours I had forgotten how to smile. I had forgotten what happiness was. I didn't even want to remember because, every happy memory, every laugh, every smile, was always shared with Rythian. I just sat there, and cried. I cried for Blackrock, for Teep, for the animals. I cried for myself, my life, my happiness. I cried for Rythian. Duncan left me to go do whatever, and I sat there for what seemed like hours until I started to lose consciousness. I muttered a single word before slipping into darkness.

"Rythian..."

~Nilesy's Perspective~

Finally, I had reached Blackrock castle, even though I did get side-tracked often... But that's besides the point! I had finally gotten here! Although... It doesn't look like it's in very good shape. It looks _horrible. _The basalt walls were smashed, the paintings were torn to pieces, and the marbles floors were slashed. In the center of all of the destruction laid Rythian, red katar by his side. Had he done this? Where was Zoey? And Teep? Had he... no, he couldn't have... killed them, could he? I ran into the rubble of the castle, carefully avoiding any loose bricks. I tried poking him, to see if he was awake or not. Poke. he wasn't. It would probably be best to get him out of here, the place wasn't very stable, and could collapse at any time. What? After living in a rather precariously perched tree house/ fortress/ farm, you kind of have to know these things! He was pretty heavy though... this would take a while.

-Time Jump!-

I had finally gotten the mage, who really needs to cut down on the cake, a reletively good distance away from the crumbling castle. I sat down, exhausted, and placed a few torches for light. I hadn't been sitting for even a minute, when I heard a huge explosion from blackrock, and felt a shockwave that pushed me and Rythian back a few feet. Had that been the Nuke that Zoey was always talking about? That was a pretty big blast... Ow! What had I just backed up into? it was reslly sharp...

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rythian in a particularlly threatening tone. Maybe I should have taken his weapon away...

* * *

Arghhh! This took me forever to finish because my computer kept being weird and making me delete whole paragraphs before I could save it! I spent a good... 30 minutes banging mmy face on my desk. Maybe it was worth it? I don't know, you tell me! Mkay, you know the deal, I beg you for reviews and you refuse, then I show you my puppy-dog eyes and you give in to my demands. MWAHAHA! I love you guys, Bai!


	9. Chapter 9

~Response to Comments section~

~If you want the actual story, it's down below, so skip this if you want~

~I will respond to every review I get on a chapter, unless requested not to~

**ExplodingAaron**: Aww *hands tissue* don't worry, thinks will get better! Or someone will die, whatever suits my needs at the time. :P

**Windsong**: Thank you! Zoelna really, in my opinion, is either a one-sided pairing, or no pairing at all! And they'll get together eventually, this is a Zoethian story, after all. (I never said where, so I could just kill them both and have them reunite in the aether, or something)

**GamzeesFaygo**: No need to be sorry, Nilesy is AWESOME!

**AwesomeOshawatt87**: Thank you very much!

**Fanus Obscurus**: Thank you very much! Sorry, but I don't think I can use that Idea, even though it's totally brilliant, BUT I am in the process of writing a one-shot for it, cause it was too good of a suggestion to go to waste.

**ShadowShinigamiWolf**: I know, and I was giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time. :P

**OnlyNeeded151**: Thank you for you continued support! I always need motivation for these things, and reviews are like...um... The hand pushing my swing, the wind on my kite, the fire on my rocket... I don't know where I'm going with this, But THANK YOU!

**disappointed**: Well, I'm very sorry if it was boring, but sometimes I need to set things in motion! And I suppose that I did ask for suggestions, so even though you didn't like it, thank you for the input! I greatly appreciate it, and will take note of that in future chapters.

* * *

~Rythian's Perspective~

I was in Blackrock. It was different though, everything was intact, just like it was after _she _redecorated it. I hated it. She always went on and on about how the decorations represented my "inner creativity" or some crap like that. How ridiculous. I should have been spending my time creating weapons and building defenses, not interior design. I heard someone behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Rythian!" said Zoey, with a stupid grin on her face. Didn't I make it clear that I never wanted to see her face again? Hadn't she already hurt me enough?

"Go away!" I screamed at her. I reached for my red katar, but it wasn't around me or on my belt, where it should be.

"Aww, you're so mean to me, Rythie!" she said teasingly, her smile turning more into a smirk. What was wrong with her?

"Leave me alone! Go away!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I tried to run, but my legs were stuck to the white marble floor.

"Why do you want me to go? I thought you loved me Rythian, I thought you cared about me." she said, smirk growing even wider than before. What was going on? this wasn't Zoey, or Blackrock, or even reality. This couldn't be real. I always thought that Zoey wasn't even physically capable of evil or cruelty, but she proved me wrong once, how do I know she isn't just trying to rip my already broken heart into pieces, how do I know that this isn't really Zoey, maybe everything I knew about her, every trait and quirk, were all just an act. An act to get to me.

"Get out of here before I rip you to pieces!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ha! what an empty threat! After all, you can't do much without this, can you?" she pulled out my red katar from behind her. She took my katar! Damn it! I couldn't do much now! I was armor-less, weapon-less, and trapped.

"Give it back!" I demanded. she scoffed.

"How pathetic, the great and powerful Rythian is weak and defenseless." She looked at me with disgust, her golden eyes dark with hatred. she began walking towards me.

"What are you doing! s-stand back!" I said. I had never seen that look in her eyes before. she was right in front of me now, mere inches away from my face.

"I never loved you." She stabbed my stomach with the katar and then- I opened my eyes.

I was in a forest with a familiar man. Nilesy. I reached for my katar, thankfully, it was in my belt.

"What are you doing here?" I said threateningly. He turned around quickly. Why was I here anyway? All I remember is Zoey... and what she did. Then I was in Blackrock, where is Blackrock anyways?

"Ahh, um, well, j-just put down the weapon Rythian, it's just me! your friendly neighborhood pool boy! Don't hurt me!" He seemed genuine enough... But so Did Zoey. I can't trust anyone.

"Where did you take me? Where's Blackrock?" I demanded. I hated the place, but I needed to stay somewhere.

"Um, well, funny story, Blackrock is, well, gone..." He said nervously. What was he talking about?! I was there a minute ago!

"Liar!" I brought my katar closer to his chest.

"Eek! Um, let's not be hasty, just, uh, calm down, Rythian!" He said, visibly sweating. "Um, well, Long story short, the nuke blew up."

"WHAT?!"

"AH!"

* * *

~Minty's perspective~

"Bye Honeydew! Bye Xephos!" I said to the two adventures as they left the Captive Creeper.

"Bye Minty!" They shouted in response before shutting the wooden door. I got out a washcloth and began cleaning off the counter tops. Even though they somehow managed to smoothly run an entire enterprise, they were very messy and rowdy after a coupe beers. I walked out to toss away the dirty rag, and looked up at the giant obsidian and lava structure that Sjin had built a long time ago to hold Zoey's Dinosaur, Teep. I never knew what it looked like above the obsidian, but I assumed there was lava, or something similar. i should probably get rid of the lava, at least. I built a little dirt tower up to the top, but I almost fell off after looking at what was hovering above the lava. On a small, obsidian platform hovering above the fiery lava was... Sjin and Sips. they were encased by a glass of sorts, and looked like they were starving. Sjin looked at me and weakly knocked on the glass, as if to say, "Help!" Oh my gosh! What had happened to them?! I grabbed the only pickaxe I owned, a diamond one that sjin gave me, a began hitting the glass with it. It took a while since I wasn't very strong, but i helped them down off the platform eventually.

"what happened to you guys?!" I questioned. they looked like they had been up there for weeks!

"D-Duncan..." Sjin managed to say. I passed him a glass of water and a few pieces of meat before doing the same for Sips.

"What did he do? How long were you up there?!" I said again.

"He tricked us." This time, Sips was speaking. "He promised us more dirt than the eye could see."

"In exchange..." Sjin began before trailing off.

"In Exchange for what?!" Minty asked.

"In exchange for a full syringe of blood each." Finished Sips.

"What?!" exclaimed Minty.

"Yeah, he said something about an experiment or whatever." replied Sjin shakily. I can't believe that dummy would give a, obviously crazy, scientist a syringe of his blood! All for some dirt!

"You Dummy!" I said, though not very harshly. I knew how obsessed they were with dirt, but this was nuts!

"Sorry." They said in unison.

" It's fine, but I'm not taking you back to at this time of the night." I stated.

"Um, could we stay here instead, Minty?" Sjin said with a pleading look in his eyes. He knew very well that Minty couldn't resist his puppy-dog face.

"Fine." I said eventually. I needed to find out what that whack-job of a scientist had done with their blood, and why. This was not good, especially since I knew just how much damage Duncan could do.

* * *

~Zoey's Perspective~

~3 days later~

I was cold. I was really, really cold. I was stuck in a small, cramped cell, surrounded by reinforced stone and a reinforced door that lead into a hallway of sorts, with only a single block of glass to see outside. I had a bed. I don't remember walking here. I guess I was dragged. I shivered. I wasn't sure how this room got so cold, seeing as how it was a nice warm day outside, from the looks of it. I spent most of the day staring out of the window, and looking at the many animals who came by it, since it was at ground level. I didn't feel like eating, not that Duncan gave me much to eat anyway. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I guess I was all cried out. Everyone was gone. I didn't even have George or John to keep me company anymore, though I suppose that George, John, Paul, Ringo, and everyone else in Blackrock was gone, and it was all my fau- wait, what that? I was interrupted by a flash of green in front of me. It couldn't be... Teep? It came closer to the window, and I noticed the figure's bow and arrow, as well as it's sharp teeth and tail. Teep! Teep was alive! I tapped on the glass excitedly, and he walked up to it slowly. He had a sad look on his face, almost like the one he had when we were in the mushroom prison.

"Teep, can you get me out?" I asked him, a bit too loudly apparently, because Duncan came walking by the reinforced door and let himself in. Teep ran to the left of the window and hid.

"Hello Zoey, how is my favorite prisoner today?" He said with a smirk as he touched my cheek. I slapped his hand away, but his smirk only grew.

"Were you having another lovely conversation with one of your mushrooms?" He asked. I stayed silent. He simply sighed.

"How boring, maybe I should demote you from prisoner to _test subject_ instead?" I kept my mouth shut. I've had this conversation before. He's made the same threat again and again. **Just make it stop! **my mind screamed at me. I had heard that before too. I just wanted Duncan to get out, so that Teep could rescue her and I could let myself feel happy again. **No! You don't need that dumb dinosaur! you can save yourself!** I was caught off-guard by this thought, Teep was my best friend! Not a dumb dinosaur! **You're just weak! That's why Blackrock is gone! That's why everyone there is dead! That's why Rythian is Dead! You were too weak to save them!** N-no! Stop it! I could barely feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but Duncan could see them clearly.

"Have you finally snapped? Aww, is the big, bad mushroom whisperer crying?" He said mockingly. Leave me alone! I just wanted to get out, leave with Teep and then- What would I do then? Blackrock was gone, Rythian was d-d-dea-gone, and I had nothing. What would I do now?

"you know, once I inevitably get tired of you and kill you, maybe you can join your little magical boyfriend IN THE NETHER!" He screamed. I just- I just- I couldn't take it anymore. My arm swung around and hit Duncan in the jaw, sending him into the reinforced stone and knocking him out. Did I just- Did I really just punch him? I didn't mean to! honest! I heard more taps on the window, Teep! I had almost forgotten about him! He used a pickaxe, I'm not sure what kind, since my sight was incredibly blurry with tears. At least I was out, at least I've escaped that- that psychopath of a scientist.

If I didn't know before, now I definitely knew why Rythian wanted him dead. Now it was the other way around, i guess, isn't that funny? Isn't that just incredibly funny?! I laughed, and Teep gave me a wierd look, but I didn't care. This was hilarious! I-it's hilarious b-because Rythian wanted Duncan dead, a-and now, Rythian is dead because of Duncan! Hahaha! Teep was backing away slightly, not much, but slightly. Why was he backing away? We were safe now weren't we? Now everything was going to be fine! Just f-fine...

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 9 finished! Sorry for the Delay, I was having a multi-night sleepover (And by multi-night I mean, like, 6-7 nights) at a place where the computer was 95% off-limits and I am working on another fanfiction-related project *Wink wink nudge nudge* and, of course scrambling to get my summer homework done, cause I'm a lazy butt. **

**Yes, I added Minty, bad decision or no? Tell me if anyone's already figured out what Duncan's done *Cough cough* _Yoglabs_ *Cough cough* Okay, Review, suggestions, and criticisms are all welcomed and appreciated, but flames are not, cause they make me cry TT_TT. So yeah! Never stop telling me what you think! your reviews are music to my ears, well not literally, cause there's no noise... Ah, you get what I mean. Au revoir!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Replying to Reviews Section~**

**Jman14102- I pretty sure she's not only off of her rocker, but she's practically jumped off of it and into a vat of crazy.**

**Fanus Obscurus- who needs a military when you have an army of dirt tycoons? I'm almost done with the one-shot by the way!**

**FanGirlingGamer- I'm going to try to toy with everones feels as much as possible and THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! MWHAHA! P.S~ Nilesy is awesome!**

**OnlyNeed151- O.O**

**Windsong- I might make it horribly sad, like having Teep put Zoey out of her misery over "losing" Rythian, then having Rythian find her and stab himself with his red katar out of sadness. (though I probably won't because I have a heart and it would break as I wrote that chapter) That might be Duncan's plan... maybe. I thinks she's already gone mad... I will try to give Minty enough screentime! Thanks!**

**ExplodingAaron- Thanks! I think the only help she needs is a specific mage with a face-mask, and he's not very fond of coming her way currently... Oh, and I might just kill everyone. Gruesomely. **

**IDonthaveACCOUNT- Thank you! and my next fanfic may or may not be some teenscast (I think that's the term for a teenage yogscast fanfic) Thank you for taking the time to read my authors notes, at least I know that one person cares! I'm not that good of a writer *looks at ground sheepishly*****P.S~ No, Thank you!**

**Random13245- I know that it's a bit rushed, and that's probably one of my main problems when I write a fanfic, but thanks for the constructive criticism. Here, have your sanity back in the form of a new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER~ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IF I OWNED THE BLACKROCK CHRONICLES ZOETHIAN WOULD BE MUCH MORE CANON.**

* * *

~Rythian's Perspective~

"What do you mean, 'The nuke blew up'?" I held my red katar against his throat, putting only a slight bit of pressure on it.

"I-I don't know! T-there was a big explosion from the direction of Blackrock, and unless Honeydew is going TNT crazy again, I don't know what else it could be!" I put a bit more pressure in the blade, but then drew it back. So... Blackrock was gone.

_Fine! I hated that place anyway! I didn't need it! I didn't need her! I can survive on my own! _

My brain shouted at me. It was true, I was, and still am, an incredibly powerful mage.

"My god, Rythian, what's happened to you?" Asked Nilesy. I turned back to him with a glare, which made him cower back a little further. Why does he want to know?! What does he care about me?! He was mostly friend with Zo- _her_ anyways.

"Why do you care?!" i shouted at him. God, why couldn't I just be left alone?! Why was it so difficult to keep to myself and just forget about her, about Teep, about... everything.

"Well, I built you a pool." Nilesy said. I looked at him quizzically. What did the pool have to do with this?

"What are you talking about?!" I questioned, maybe his head was a bit waterlogged.

"Well, don't you remember the price? Ten diamonds and friendship, so, technically, we're friends!" He said enthusiastically. I had almost forgotten about that... I suppose... It's not like I really had anyone else, after all, I had just sent Teep running, and I wasn't exactly "Popular" around here.

**You never needed anyone! you still don't! They're all distractions! Distractions! **

I guess but...

**You know it's true! You were right last time! Before _she_ came back and dragged back down again!**

I didn't have anywhere to live now, and everything I had stored in Blackrock was gone too.

**You've rebuilt once, and you can do It again! **

But that was only because I had- no. No, dammit, I wouldn't think about her! She left me, so what?! I didn't care! I didn't care at all...

_You miss her. you need her. you love her. Why are you trying to deny it?_

Stop it! Just- just shut up! I turned back to Nilesy, voices still arguing inside my head.

"Just go away! I... I don't need you!" I took a few steps back, and stumbled slightly. I must have looked crazy. I felt crazy. My head was pounding with noise. I couldn't stay any more, I didn't want to have to speak, to have to see anyone else, right now. I know I shouldn't run from problems, it was cowardly, and the only coward here is Duncan, but running away felt better right now. I remember the first time I was alone... It was so long ago... I was suddenly aware of my mask against my face,and the old memories that had begun resurfacing. Why now? Why was everything crashing down all around me?

**It doesn't matter! You're strong enough to rebuild things alone! **

But I- I don't want to rebuild alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to have wake up in the morning and turn around to empty space! I don't want- I don't want to have to live without her. I can't understand anything that's going on, and the last time something like this happened, at least we had a way to communicate, at least then... at least then we were on the same side. Now she was off making goo-goo eyes at Duncan. I could feel anger boiling at the pit of my stomach, and at the same time, I could feel unshed tears pricking at my eyes. I didn't even think I could show this kind of emotion anymore. Heh, I guess she-_ Zoey _brings out the worst in me.

**Why are you getting so emotional?! You're the most powerful mage in the land! The most powerful person in the land! Why are getting all weak on me? **

Why won't this voice in my head go away? Usually I only have my own thoughts to worry about, except around _them. _They always managed to get inside of my head, no matter how much I tried to stop them. I was getting distracted! I had to-

**have to do what? save Zoey and ride off into the sunset, and end up living happily ever after? As if! I thought were smart enough to realize that people like you, or rather, monsters, don't get happy endings, Or have you deluded yourself even further? **

No! go away! Just stop talking! _GET OF MY HEAD! _

**Heh, as if. **

Why won't you stop?

**Because without me here, you'd be crawling back to that two-timing girl.**

Just go away! Who are you, anyway?!

**Obviously I'm you, I mean, do you see any endermen around here?**

No, that's a lie! I would never think like that about Zoey!

**Oh, but you know you do. Think about it, how many times has she betrayed you?**

That's not the point, the point is-

**Remember when you found her little science laboratory?**

...

**Remember when she left you****? Remember when she tore out your black withered heart and crushed it to pieces?  
**

Stop... Please... I just want to help her... I do... It's the truth! This isn't me... This isn't me...

**Stop being a little pansy and realize that she left you, not the other way around. she did this to herself.  
**

She... She... I don't know... I don't care! If I apologize for whatever I did then maybe-

**Apologize?! Since when do you apologize to people? A few years ago, If someone double-crossed you, you wouldn't hesitate to slit their throats in their sleep! And now... now you've become some sort of girly, emotional, weakling!**

It doesn't matter! I don't care who or what you are, just go away! I can make my own decisions!

**I told you, i AM you, but if you're going to go and screw everything up like you usually do, then go ahead!**

Fine! I didn't hear the voice anymore. I looked up. It was almost night. Had I really been arguing with... Myself, i guess, all day? maybe I was going insane...

* * *

~Zoey's Perspective~

~Three Days After Zoey's Escape From Lalna's Laboratory~

I wonder where Rythian is? He was on a rather long errand run, that's for sure. I could have sworn I saw him a while ago, but then I turned around, and I heard the sound of an arrow, and he was gone. how strange. I looked back at Blackrock, it was wonderful! Although I think that Blackrock needed a bit more of my interior design skills. I had King Barry and all of my Mushrooms, Teep's Dino watchtower stood to the left of the castle, and the mooshrooms were in front of him. There was Steven and Dian- no it's _Daisy, _you dummy, and Nilesy Jr. ! Aww, Nilesy Jr. is so cute, and his fur is even softer than before. Everyone was together and happy! Everyone was completely happy...

* * *

~3rd Person Perspective~

Zoey continued to walk around a small pile of Basalt, calling it Blackrock Castle and dubbing three blocks of red wool Steven, Daisy, and Nilesy Jr. Teep had gone along with her crazed ways, and was currently staying in his "watchtower" which was really only a tree. Teep wondered what had happened to the cheery, optimistic, and only slightly nuts girl that had been friends with. The mushroom that she claimed was "Barry" was only a mushroom she had found under a tree a few days ago. His real name was James.

She talked to herself often at first, then her conversations became less and less verbal, and more and more mental.

Martyn and Toby had come across them once, and Toby had originally intended to say hi, but Martyn warned him not to go any closer, for even he could tell that the Red-head wasn't in a right state of mind. Teep stayed up in his tree, protecting Zoey from any hostile mobs that came her way, because the girl would mistake them for her lost mage, and run to them with open arms. He had learned to take them out from a distance, before she could see them. The mute dinosaur wanted to leave in her happy little world for a while longer, because as tough as he was, even he couldn't bear to see her cry.

* * *

**I'm not really sure about this chapter, guys. I've got school and all of that stuff crowding my brain and my time, so this took forever to get out (I'm sorry!) Just in case you were wondering. Okay, okay, time to get away from my boring personal life, ANYWAYS, I might have a few of my other stories on hiatus, except for any yogscast-related ones, because I have too many ideas for those. IF YOU THINK THAT THERE IS A NON-YOGSCAST RELATED STORY THAT I SHOULD UPDATE SOON, THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING! (Also any ideas for this story that you might have you can put in a review too, and I will look at it, and tell you whether or not I will include it)**

* * *

**~OKAY I KNOW THIS IS A SUPER LONG AUTHORS NOTE BUT JUST LOOK A BIT FURTHER PLEASE.~**

**whose perspective should I include in the next chapter?**

**-Sjin**

**-Sips**

**-Minty**

**-Nilesy**

**-Teep**

**-James the Mushroom **

**-Duncan**

**-Nobody else, you can barely handle Rythian and Zoey, you big dum-dum**

* * *

**Alrighty, review, suggestions, constructive criticism, and friendly advice, is very mush welcome.**

**Au revoir~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**amy-loves-a-story~ I know! I would love it if more stories included Teep's perspective, my personal headcanon is that he's actually pretty smart and aware of all of the drama around him, so... this chapter includes Teep!**

**Random13245~ well, lucky you, you get a first-class ticket into the brain of James! And thank you! (Plus it's always good to have at least 10% sanity at all times, though I break that rule a lot!)**

**AwesomeOshawatt87~ Thank you very much! (I completely agree!)**

**Windsong~ Argh, I couldn't include Minty in this chapter, but she will be in the next one, as will Sjin, Sips, and everyone's favorite mad scientist himself. Thank you very much! And, everyone should love Zoethian, why? because it's Zoethian, 'nuff said. **

**FanGirlingGamer~ Ahh, if only Zoey was still slightly sane, and I enjoy toying with everyone's emotions like I enjoy toying with the lives of the characters I write about. aren't I so evil? Teep is in this chapter, just in case you were wondering.**

**Fanus Obscurus~ Oh it's no problem, I love everyone's reviews, no matter when they're submitted (unless it's like, 50 years from now and you say, "Um, actually, you spelled _ wrong." that would not be pleasant.) nut laced fruit cake with a crap ton of purple icing... if this Fanfic was a country, that would probably be it's national food. Teep can hear mushrooms, thanks for picking up on that by the way, and he can understand them too. James the mushroom is included, for everyone's viewing benefits.**

**Disclaimer~ NOTHING IS MINE. I REPEAT, NOTHING IS MINE.**

* * *

~James's Perspective~

Oh my goodness, what on Earth is going on? One moment I'm enjoying a lovely lunch under the shade of a tree, and the next, I'm being planted on a singular block of pure gold and having a heavy golden crown thrown on me, which, by the way, almost killed me! I'm much too scared to move, and even if I did, I wouldn't know where to go anyways! I was completely lost with some crazy girl and- wait, was that a dinosaur? With a bow and arrow? I've never seen an actual dinosaur, but I remember reading about one in a mushbook, and it definitely didn't say anything about bows and arrows! This situation just kept getting crazier and crazier!

"Help! HELP!" I cried at the top of my lungs, trying to signal some other mushroom to come save me! The strange dinosaur gave a look that said "Shut up or I'll make you." and I immediately cowered back into the oversize crown that the crazy girl threw on me. How could anyone know our language? More importantly, how could a dinosaur understand our language? Perhaps I was having a lucid dream, yes, perhaps I'll wake up right back in my cozy little hole in the bottom of my Oak tree. I closed my eyes. I opened them. It didn't work! I tried, and tried, and tried, but no matter what I was stuck. Oh pooh, I was really in a sticky situation now, wasn't I?

"Barry! Barry! Look! I made you another block of gold for your kingdom!" She placed the black and then ran off, petting wool like a living creature. Barry... Barry... Why did that name sound familiar? Aha! It was the name of the previous Mushroom king! I never really cared much for politics, seeing as they didn't much affect me. Did this woman mistake me for Barry? Not that I didn't like the star treatment, but she was downright crazy. She had more loose screws than a toolbox! I just wanted to be away from these crazy people! I hopped over to the second block in front in an attempt to escape while that... that maniac with the red hair had her back turned. I hopped further, only to be greeted with the sound of an arrow whizzing by and planting itself a centimeter or less in front of me. the Dinosaur was glaring at me.

"Teep! What on Earth just happened?! You could've killed Barry!" The crazy one shouted at the dinosaur. She picked me up and began to cuddle me. No! Let go of me! I don't want to catch your craziness! I tried to wriggle out of her arms, after all, surely that dinosaur wouldn't attack this girl, regardless of how much she had lost it, right? But all she did was tighten her grip on me and smile.

"Barry, it's okay, I'll take you back to your throne now, cause I know you love it!" she chirped. No, please no! I don't want to be some sort of figurine in your whack-job dollhouse! She didn't even flinch. She put me back down on the cold metal.

"I might be stuck here forever..." I thought wistfully. And to think, I never got to tell Barbara that I loved her.

* * *

~Teep's Perspective~

That mushroom was becoming a pain in my ass. Constantly shouting about his woes, right in front of her! What if she actually heard him? She would realize that Blackrock is gone and that Rythian has left her for good, and then she would be heartbroken and simply wither away. I couldn't let that happen! If only I wasn't a blasted mute, then I could try to comfort her with words, instead of trying to use my eyes to convey every single emotion. It hurt to have to see Zoey walk around in this twisted state of mind, but she was happy, and even though I knew that she would inevitably realize the truth, I wanted to see her smile for as long as possible, especially since she might stop smiling forever.

I might just have to put an arrow in that mushroom, and replace him while Zoey isn't looking, since he wouldn't stop whining. I knew it was wrong, I was all too aware of how wrong this situation was, and I couldn't see an upside. I don't know what happened, nor could I ask, so I had to deal with a shattered Zoey, most likely thanks to Rythian.

I had never seen her this... broken, and the only time she's even come close was when I walked into her mushpartment by accident and saw her sobbing in front of a monitor mumbling "why won't he answer? Has he completely forgotten about me?" and even then, she had left Blackrock by choice, and I knew that whatever had happened to make her get trapped in Lalna's dungeon was most definitely not her fault.

Night was falling. Zoey gave a goodnight to the "mooshrooms" and "King Barry" as well, before walking over the pressure plate in front of the iron door to her "bedroom" that I always locked from the outside every night. After destroying the pressure plate and replacing it with a lever, I turned behind me, smelling the faint scent of seawater. Nilesy. He was nearby. I needed some answers, and the only one besides Lalna who could answer them was Nilesy. I ran as fast as I could, until a familiar green tie sprang into view. I opened my mouth, before shutting it quickly. Damn it, even after all this time, I still haven't gotten used to being mute. I jumped in front of the pool-man, much to his surprise. He jumped back and fell onto the grassy dirt. I aimed my bow and notched an arrow, of course, I wouldn't shoot him unless absolutely, but with how crazy things were getting, I couldn't be sure anymore.

* * *

~Nilesy's Perspective~

I was carrying two buc- ahem, portable pools, over to Martyn and Toby, who needed a way to cool off after the previous hot days, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Teep jumps me. I spilled the buckets all over me, so now I was sopping wet and possibly about to be shot in the face. If I get out of this, Martyn and Toby are paying extra. Teep uses his arrow to point to my left, as if he wanted me to go over there. He kept on pointing in that direction, so I assumed that's exactly what he was trying to say, honestly, how did Rythian and Zoey deal with a mute companion?

"O-okay, Teep, I'm going, I'm going, just... just don't shoot me, okay?!"I exclaimed frightfully.

He only narrowed his eyes and kept nudging me. We came to a clearing, with a pile of basalt in the center, three blocks of red wool on the right, as well as a block of green wool on a fence post, and two golden blocks with a mushroom and a golden crown on it. I saw a small tent behind the castle, with an iron door as an entrance, and behind that iron door was... Zoey? Realization dawned on me, this... this was supposed to be Blackrock, wasn't it? Rythian storming off, Teep assaulting me in the woods, everything seemed just a bit clearer.

Something had happened. Something big.

* * *

~Rythian's Perspective~

I could barely walk at night. So many voices... whenever she was there... I- I felt better. I hated to admit it. I hated to admit that I was wrong, but I couldn't keep living like this. I was homeless and alone, and it wasn't even completely Lalna's fault this time. It wasn't her either. This was all me. I had done this. If I hadn't...

**If you hadn't what? Walked in on her sucking face with that scientist bastard? That was all her fault don't-**

Shut up! shutupshutupshutupshutup!I tried to push his voice out of my head and just tried to concentrate on my own thoughts. I didn't need anybody else thinking for me, I could barely make good decisions myself. I hadn't stopped thinking about her, granted there were always different emotions that came with remembering her face. I wanted to hate her. honestly, if I could just... despise her like I did when I saw her kissing him, I would be so much better off, I could move on with life and add just another name to my list of enemies, but I couldn't. It took me almost a year to realize how I felt about her before, and I shouldn't just thrown it away over something so... what could I call this? was there even a word to describe this situation? I didn't have anybody else that mattered. I suppose there was Teep and Ravs, but they were just friends.

What was Zoey to me?

A girl, an intelligent girl, a girl with so much magical potential, but that was just as an apprentice. How did I think of her as real person, before this whole fiasco?

If I had to put it into words, Zoey Proasheck was definitely... happy. She always had a smile, no matter what.

Zoey Proasheck was unique. I couldn't think of anyone similar to her, and everything that she did was... special.

Zoey Proasheck was kind. There wasn't an innocent creature that she wouldn't help.

Zoey Proasheck was-

**a backstabbing traitor that played with your emotions and your trust. Don't be a fool, Rythian. **

A fool... was I a fool? Was it foolish to feel? Was it foolish to care about others? Was it foolish... to love? Because if that's true, then I must be the biggest fool on the planet right now. As soon as the sun rose, I got to my feet and began to run, to run into the forest to search for Zoey.

Little did he know that a certain man in a khaki shirt and a green tie was searching for him too, but for a completely different reason.

Somewhere in the forest, a red-headed girl lay in her bed, dreaming of better times, and of happier days.

The problem in this picturesque scenario was one simple fact. Zoeya Proasheck wasn't waking up.

* * *

**Alrighty, In case you haven't noticed, I did all of the POV's that were requested, except for Minty's, who will be in the next chapter because she got the least amount of votes. I included both James's and Teep's because they had the same amount of votes. Just a warning guys, since it is currently only October, and I do have to sit through hours of education and homework, obviously everything will come at a slow pace, but it will come, don't you worry. IF YOU THINK THAT THERE IS A NON-YOGSCAST RELATED STORY THAT I SHOULD UPDATE SOON, THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING! (Also any ideas for this story that you might have you can put in a review too, and I will look at it, and tell you whether or not I will include it)**

**Alrighty, review, suggestions, constructive criticism, and friendly advice, is very much welcome.**

**Au revoir~!**


End file.
